Something more
by grangertash
Summary: Takes place after "Quinn misses the Mark" what will happen between them? LoganQuinn Story
1. Falling for him

**AN: OMG I actually couldn't stop jumping and screaming in shock after "Quinn misses the Mark" I never thought it would happen but it did!! Yeah!! Anyway I didn't mean to write this much on one part of the story but oh well…**

_I kissed Logan!! I KISSED Logan!! I KISSED LOGAN!! _Quinn couldn't think straight. She and Logan had both quickly fled from the bench after the kiss. Quinn was on her way to her dorm room. She couldn't believe that she had just done that, never in all her years did she ever imagine that she would kiss Logan Reese. She always thought that he thought of her as a freak but he was just being so sweet to her and it just...happened!

Quinn got to her dorm and made her way straight to her bed not even bothering to look to see if Lola and Zoey were in. She touched her lips lightly, she could still feel him on her, still smell his scent.

"Earth to Quinn"

She looked to see Lola waving her hand in front of her face,

"Sorry" She whispered and went back to her thoughts.

"What's up?" Lola asked. "Did something happen with Mark?"

"Eh…yeah" Quinn said "He said he likes Brooke for her and not for her hotness"

"Good" Lola laughed "I always thought Mark was wrong for you anyway"

Quinn sighed. The more she thought about it the more she knew Lola was right. There was no sparks with Mark but with Logan…

"Quinn!!" Lola shrieked "I just said you and Mark are wrong together and you didn't shout at me! What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!" Quinn shouted a lot louder than she had wanted to. "Just leave me alone"

"Wow!" Lola said stepping back "I'll leave you then"

Quinn felt bad but she couldn't deal with that now. She closed her eyes trying to forget about everything. Although as she drifted off she couldn't help thinking about what had happened on the bench.

"Quinn...Quinn!!"

She opened her eyes to see Zoey standing above her.

"What times it?" She murmured.

"8pm" Zoey said "Lola said you were mean to her"

"Yeah, I should go apologize"

"First, coming to Sushi Rocks?" Zoey asked.

"Sure" Quinn replied. She figured she may as well. It was better than staying in the dorm all night trying to hid from Logan. She couldn't see how she could face him again; he was most likely regretting it now.

"Hello, earth to Quinn?" Zoey said.

She really had to stop going into traces. "Yeah, sorry lets go, who's going to be there?" Quinn asked.

"Just me, Lola and Michael" Zoey told her.

"Alright" Quinn said relieved "I'll just get my shoes on"

"And change your clothes?"

Quinn looked down. She had forgotten she still had the mini skirt and the tank top on.

Zoey laughed. "Promise me you'll never wear those non-Quinn clothes again?"

"Promise" Quinn smiled.

"Oh and Michael said Logan might be coming too" Zoey mentioned as she rummaged through her backpack.

Quinn froze. Logan was going to be there! She couldn't see him, it would be humiliating.

"You know what? I'm feeling a bit sick" Quinn lied.

Zoey moved her eyebrows suspiciously "Sick? You don't look sick Quinn"

"Yeah…well…It just came over me"

Zoey rolled her eyes "Ok. What happened? You fiddle with your glasses when you're lying"

_Dam her habits!_ She couldn't tell Zoey. Logan's most likely planning his next date and has forgotten all about it.

"Quinn! Just tell me" Zoey said taking her hand and sitting down on the bed with her.

"Ok" Quinn gave in "Just you have to promise not to tell any one"

"Tell anyone what? Lola said appearing from the hallway.

"Quinn was just going to tell me what is wrong with her" Zoey told her.

"I want to hear! It's the least you can do after snapping at me Quinn…" Lola said sadly.

Quinn sighed. "Fine, just don't tell anyone!"

"Deal" They both replied.

"So..." Quinn said nervously "I had just talked to Mark and I was upset and crying and I was just sitting on a bench and Logan drives over. So I tell him to leave but he wanted to know what's wrong with me. So I told him about Mark"

"Wow" Lola said "Logan was being nice"

"Yes, but that's not the story" Quinn continued "He was being really sweet in a Logan sort of way and before I knew it we were getting closer and closer and we…we…we..."

"We, WHAT?" Zoey shouted

"Kissed" Quinn shrieked "WE KISSED!" All was silent.

"You…you..ki..kissed…" Zoey stuttered.

"You KISSED LOGAN!" Lola screamed "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course I'm sure!"

"Was it a kiss or did you make out?"

"Definitely making out" Quinn said putting her hands over her eyes.

"With tongues" Lola asked disgusted.

"With tongues" Quinn sighed.

"Yuck" Murmured Lola.

"Why did you kiss him? Why did he kiss you? How did this happen?" Zoey said frantically.

"I don't know" Quinn cried. "He was just being so sweet. He told me that I should wear my glasses because I wasn't Quinn without them and that I was smart, pretty and fun…"

"Oh no!" Lola shrieked.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I seen it too" Zoey sighed.

"Quinn" Lola began "You've fallen for him haven't you?"

"What!" Quinn blushed "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you were totally being all dreamy when you talked about him!"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Eh…" Quinn struggled. How was she supposed to answer when she didn't know the answer herself? "I don't know…I might"

"Well" Lola said "What was the kiss like?"

Quinn thought back. She remembered the feel of his lips against hers. Although it was only short she felt fireworks build up inside her.

"I'll take your face as the kiss was good" Lola giggled and Quinn blushed again.

"Was it better than Mark?" Zoey asked

Before she could think she was replying "100 times better"

"Oh my God" Zoey gasped.

"This is too weird"

"Quinn Pensky has fallen for Logan Reese"

Quinn knew they were right. She had most definitely fallen for Logan Reese

**AN: Next chapter should be Quinn and Logan or Logan telling Michael and Chase (chase is here in my story because I can't stand James) what do you think I should do? **

**R&R xx**


	2. Weirdest day ever

_AN: Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1. Here the second part: D _

_I kissed Quinn. I KISSED Quinn. I KISSED QUINN._ Logan ran his finger through his hair. He couldn't believe that he had just made out with Quinn Pensky and the worst part is he thinks he actually…liked it.

He saw her crying on the bench, he thought he would be decent and go see what was wrong with her. She looked hot but he didn't like it, she wasn't Quinn. So he put her glasses on and before he knew it they were kissing.

He touched his lips and he could still feel her on him. He remembered smell of her and the feel of her lips so vividly. It was unlike any other kisses he had experienced (and there had been a lot), he usually just made out with a girl and that was it forgotten about but with Quinn he can only think about that kiss. He closed his eyes trying to think about something else but she was the only thing on his mind.

They had never been the best of friends. Sure they had hung out on occasion but until now he had never thought of her as a girl. She was just Quinn, the science freak. Though now he thought of it she had always been fun, always smiling and laughing and she had a kind of natural beauty. He couldn't possibly be falling for Quinn Pensky. Could he?

"Are you Ok?" Chase asked him from the couch in their dorm room.

"What?" Logan looked up "Yeah…I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Michael laughed "Cause you've been staring at the ceiling for at least 15 minutes"

Logan sighed "Just drop it. I'm fine"

The truth was that he wasn't fine. What was he supposed to do? Should he tell Chase and Michael or should he just keep it quiet and pretend it didn't happen. Did he even want it to be kept quiet? For a moment he imagined what it would be like to have Quinn as his girlfriend, it would be weird but a good kind of weird. She was probably sitting back at her dorm regretting it. He wasn't her type, they had nothing in common, they wouldn't work so why did he have a strong urge to kiss her again?

"Logan?" Michael asked "Coming to play some basketball?"

"No" Logan sighed.

"Ok, there is something wrong. He doesn't want to play basketball" Michael said shocked.

"Isn't my hair gorgeous?" Chase said in an unusually high voice. "Ok, not even a sarcastic comment or a smile. I'm worried"

"Should we call a doctor?"

"Yeah, help, Logan's not making rude remarks!"

"Very funny" Logan muttered. He really wasn't in the mood for them. He just wanted to sleep and get his mind off everything. "Look, I'm taking a nap. So don't annoy me"

"You're napping?" Michael laughed.

"You better tell us what happened" Chase threatened.

"Or what?" Logan smirked.

"Or…or…Just tell us!" Chase moaned.

"Look, I'll tell you" Logan decided. He needed to get this off his chest. "Just keep it quiet"

"Deal" Chase and Michael both agreed.

"Ok, so I was riding on my Jet-X back from history class and I see this girl crying on a bench. So I stop and it turns out it was Quinn"

"Yeah, Zoey told me she went all un-Quinn today" Chase laughed.

"Supposedly she was pretty hot"

"Hard to imagine her that way" Chase thought.

"No interrupting!" Logan yelled "Well, I asked her what was wrong and it turns out that jerk Mark had broken up with her…"

Chase gave Logan a weird look "You've never called him a jerk before"

"I said no interrupting" Logan scowled " So I told her that she should put her glasses back on and stuff because she wasn't Quinn without them. Then it just happened..."

"What happened?" Michael shouted excitedly.

"I…I…kissed her" Logan said silently.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you kissed Quinn" Chase laughed.

Logan was unusually blushing "That's what I said! I kissed Quinn"

"Who's Quinn?" Michael asked confused.

Logan was getting impatient. "Has glasses? Loves science? Is roommates with Zoey and Lola?"

Michael looked more confused than ever "Quinn Pensky? Are you sure it was her you made out with?"

"Yes it was her!" Chase answered thus rated.

"Well I never" Michael smiled "Who would've thought it? This is quite the piece of gossip"

"Shut up" Logan moaned.

"So what are you going to do?" Chase asked.

Logan put his hands in his head "I don't have a clue"

"Well, did you like it?" Chase asked looking a little disgusted.

"Well…" Logan began "Yeah, I guess I did"

"OH MY GOD!" Michael screamed. "You made out with Quinn?"

"YES" Chase and Logan both shouted.

"Sorry" Michael breathed "This is just a little too much gossip to handle"

"If you liked it Logan" Chase said "No matter how awkward it is you have to talk to her, see how she feels"

"Your right" Logan sighed. "I have to talk to her"

"This is a weird day" Michael moaned "First I lose my only horse and next Quinn and Logan are making out"

Michael was right. This was definitely the weirdest day ever. Though at the back of his mind while that kiss with Quinn kept replaying in his head he knew it was a day he would remember for the rest of his life, and for a good reason.


End file.
